Best Wishes
by Jamethiel1
Summary: A short fic about Houjo and his feelings toward Kagome. One-shot. Please just read it!


{ A short fic about Houjo and his feelings toward Kagome.  Just read it xP }

===  ===  ===

**Best Wishes**

By Jamethiel1

===  ===  ===

I finally met him, this mystery guy Kagome's always thinking about.  I had gone over to her house to give her a health charm against her latest illness; I forget what it was now.  Something relatively normal versus other things the poor girl's been said to go through.  Anyway, once I knocked, the door opened to reveal Kagome, a flustered look upon her face.  Must have come at a bad time.  That thought was confirmed as I barely got out "Hi" before this red-clad guy stepped behind Kagome, glaring at me.  If looks could kill, I swear I wouldn't be here right now.  He asked Kagome what I was doing there, and she shouted back that it was none of his business.  Definitely tension in the air, and I had a feeling I was the main cause of it; I suddenly wished I was miles away.  But I put on a smile and handed Kagome the charm.  Kagome smiled back at me apologetically, and said she'd see me at school.  I gladly took the escape, waving a farewell and retreating.  Who was that guy?

I had been trying for a long while now to get Kagome to go out on a date with me.  She would sometimes dodge my requests, giving excuses.  Other times she would accept, or her friends would accept for her.  Most of the time I got stood up.  I know she thought I couldn't take a hint, that I didn't understand her hesitance to go out with me.  But I understood.  I just couldn't let go of the hope that she would return my feelings one day.  That she would accept and go on a date with me, have a great time and hopefully repeat the process.  Then there was this guy.  At first I thought Kagome's unwillingness to accept my invitations was just because she didn't like me that way.  Later, it became apparent that she had someone else on her mind.  I couldn't figure out who though.  She was always out sick, when did she have time to meet someone?  

It took me a while to realize Kagome wasn't actually sick all those times.  At first I thought she was just unfortunate enough to come down with something every week, but the illnesses got more and more unbelievable.  I still gave her gifts concerning her 'sicknesses', but only because I didn't know what else to give her.  Kagome's really complicated, but that's part of what I like about her.  I've liked her for a while, and more than just as a passing fling.  Recently though, she's grown.. I don't know.. wiser?  She doesn't seem like she's the same girl who used to hang out with her friends, acting like any other girl in school.  It must have something to do with her disappearances, the ones covered up by her 'illnesses', but I have no idea other than that.  

Except for that guy.  When he had glared at me, I had seriously feared for my life.  He seemed really protective of Kagome, past how a friend or relative would be.  And I knew without a doubt that this was the guy Kagome had been sighing over.  This was the guy that had stolen Kagome's love.  I felt like fighting for her.  I was determined to talk to her and convince her of my feelings when she showed up for school the next day.  After all, that guy had seemed like a real jerk, definitely not someone good enough for Kagome.  So I waited outside of the building after school.  "Hey, Kagome!" I called to her once she made an appearance.  She turned to me, a somewhat guilty expression on her face.  I didn't let it bother me as I approached, smiling as always when I was around her.  She just did that to me, I couldn't help but smile.  "What are you doing this weekend?" I asked, planning to ask her to go to the movies.  I knew she wasn't actually dating that weird guy, or else she would never have acted so hesitant when I asked her.  She would have just told me about him.

Kagome glanced off to the side.  "Uh.. Houjo?  I kind of had plans this weekend.."

So it was the excuses this time.  At least I wouldn't be left wondering if she would actually show up this time or not.  But something inside me seemed to break at that moment, and I felt my smile falter.  Kagome must have noticed it too, for she suddenly gave me a heart-felt look, and I could see the indecision there.  "Well.." she began, but I shook my head, smile returning though it was forced.  

"No, Kagome," I spoke, walking a step forward and daring to take one of her hands in my own.  She looked surprised, though if it was from my words or actions I couldn't be sure.  I was even a bit startled myself, but I knew I had to say this.  Even when I felt my throat constricting at the thought.  "I understand," I continued, looking into her lovely brown eyes and trying to remind myself that she didn't have feelings for me.  She could never be mine.  "There's someone else, isn't there?"

Kagome looked startled, then reflective.  Then she nodded slightly, bowing her head, bangs hanging over her eyes so I couldn't tell exactly how she was reacting to this.  I started to speak again, but the words refused to come.  I felt so much for this girl, how could I say it, even if it needed to be done?  A sorrow settled somewhere in my chest, and I took a deep breath, trying to rid myself of the uncomfortable feeling.  But it wouldn't go away, so I squeezed Kagome's hand gently and said what I had to.  "Then I won't stand in your way," I spoke calmly, sadly.

She looked up at me with those words, tears forming in her eyes.  Then she embraced me, uncaring of any students that were around to see.  "Thank you, Houjo," she said, relief and gratitude evident in her tone.  I felt myself warm at her touch and I hugged her back a moment.  Then I put my hands on her arms and withdrew gently, smiling at my one and only love.  I knew that now, that she had truly been the one.  She smiled back, and I could see all the emotion in her eyes, a deep love for someone other than me.  So I watched her walk away, eyes not straying until she was out of sight.  Then I smiled and began on my own way home.

All that mattered.. was that she was happy.

===  ===  ===

**End! **

===  ===  ===

{ I don't know where this came from, but I think I like it ^^  Houjo's always perceived as dense, so I decided to give him a little bit of credit.  Hope you like, please review! }


End file.
